inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lenalia Row/Archive 3
When leaving a new message, please make sure to use a heading (e.g. Heading goes here ) and to sign your name using ~~~~ at the end of your message. Thanks. Rowan Salazar⁂Talk ---- Finishing the Daimyō-kai Sorry I wasn't able to appear in chat today. I didn't have access to a computer until very late in the day.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Around the same time as usual, to accommodate Ryoga. I'm not sure if anyone has school on weekdays. I'm still on summer break, so any day of the week should work for me.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::If you're free now, I'd like to speak to you on chat about how we should organize the translation template. I actually looked at it, and it's a mess. Most of it can be removed, but the remaining parts need to be organized carefully.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Have you talked to Ryoga to see when he might be able to make it?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sure. Sorry, I thought you were already in contact with him about something else, so I thought it might have come up.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:21, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ryoga asked if we were having it tonight. Are we?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Let's shoot for tomorrow night. I'm glad your sister is okay! What was she doing in a tree?? :O Squirrels can be very aggressive, you know...--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks like Ryoga can't make it, but he told us to discuss the rest of the agenda on our own, I guess except for the things he added. And I can't believe she's only six and can climb trees!!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Vixen Image Would this be good? Mai Is Me (talk) 21:38, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. Thanks for the help. ^_^ Mai Is Me (talk) 22:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Renkotsu & Ginkotsu weapons pics. Moved from archive 2 and slightly edited I've recently acquired better pics of Renkotsu's & Ginkotsu's weapons/artillery/etc, I was wondering if I could post them as either galleries or slideshows? I'll license them of course. YoukoTaichou (talk) 04:10, August 7, 2012 (UTC) A good reason to do so is that the Spanish equivalent of this site has them. -http://es.inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Renkotsu -http://es.inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Ginkotsu YoukoTaichou (talk) 04:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Merging Is the Inuyasha wiki getting a fanon portal?Omar067 (talk) 19:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:54, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Story Hi! I'm going to be starting that story I told you about soon, and I will be posting it either in a user blog or on a subpage. If you would like to be included as a character, please respond on my talk page. If you do, please tell me whether you would like to be a major or minor character, what you would like your feudal occupation to be, species (i.e. human or yōkai), and name, if you don't want me to use your account name. Thank you!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Sesshomaru's Age Rowan, it's RinxXxSessh here. How is it going? I was wondering if you could maybe try and do something about this banter back and forth about Sesshomaru's age? I know it is stated in the Inuyasha profile book that he is 19 (in human years) but it is never clearly stated how hold he ACTUALLY is in demon years everyone is going in and changing it around and it's just getting really frustrating and confusing. It can be speculated that he might be around 500 years old as he is InuYasha's older half-brother. Thank you for your time Rowan RinxXxSessh (talk) 03:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Where are you? Are you okay Rowan-chan? As you know, the daimyo-kai wasn't completed last time and there are lots more to discuss. When shall we discuss the remaining items? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 12:28, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Rin Page Hey Rowan, This is RinxXxSessh, I wanted to let you know that some unknown Contributor went into Rin's Profile Page and literally made a mess out of it. I was a bit upset about it since many known contributors on this site worked hard to put that profile in order so I went back to the older edit version, copied it and pasted back into the editing page to make it right again. I hope that was okay to do. Talk to you soon - RinxXxSessh Chapters I have been told that you are in charge of the chapter pages, but aren't on much lately. I'd like to discuss them with you next time you are available, as I plan on writing all the remaining unfinished chapters. HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:50, December 6, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Merry Christmas I hope you a great Christmas this year :) Wishing you peace, love, and joy. Ryoga (talk) 04:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back, I think? You're back! Hi, I'm Banryu, just want to introduce myself. Suzaku told me you were in charge of the chapter pages, but I kind of took over them, and have been writing them ever since. I changed the format if you want to take a look. Some perfect examples are chapters 300-330, which are all by my hand and are in my new format. Nice to see you're back, anyway. :3 HalberdBanryu (talk) 01:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Great to see you again Hi Row-chan! So glad to see you back again :) Ryoga (talk) 05:27, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Lord of the Western Lands Hello Rowan, Welcome back I hope you had a nice holiday and such. I am just writing to ask you a question, was it ever stated anywhere in the series (manga or anime) if Sesshomaru's father was the Lord of the Western Lands? Because someone went onto Inu No Taisho's page and is stating that he was a general and not a Lord. Just curious is all. RinxXxSessh (talk) 23:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, that was me. I translated the anime and manga for fan groups back in the day and never saw the term come up. The title "Inu no Taishou" literally translates as "Dog General", so it's safe to say he was considered a general. I just went back and re-watched the Panther Tribe arc in Japanese to see if the anime had called him something else I'd forgotten (since I know for certain the term "Lord of the West" is not in the manga, since I'd previously gone back through all the books to gather every instance where Inuyasha's father was mentioned for fanfic research). The Panther Tribe arc seems to almost go out of its way to NOT refer to him in a position of authority. Myouga tells Inuyasha that the original war took place while his father was still "in" the west (rather than "ruling" it). He'd stood up against the cats to "defend his friends" (not "subjects", and not to "defend his land"). "Inu no Taishou" was the only thing the cats called him, outside of various variations on "your father". The other youkai like Rouyakan came back to help Sesshoumaru to return the favor, not out of obligation. :This almost makes it seem like the Inu no Taishou was like... the Superman of the West. Some sort of vigilante superhero youkai who kicked ass and kept the peace, and the Western Province was his Metropolis. And that sometimes he'd team up with, like, Batman or Wonder Woman, and then they'd come and return the favor. But that's going on a tangent and still just another speculative direction. :In the end, I think it mostly comes down to confusion over the fact that the suffix "-sama", which merely denotes respect, was translated as "Lord" in the English version, which carries many connotations the original did not.Fast Moon (talk) 02:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, so you made the changes to it. Because the person who did it was marked as a anonymous contributor. So than what would make Sesshomaru than? Because it is listed in his character box as the 'Lord of the Western Lands' and it has been stated in a special episode that one day Sesshomaru was going to establish his own empire. Also in a voice over from Kagome in the anime she did say that their father did rule over the lands of the west and in the InuYasha Profiles Book that he governed the Western Country. RinxXxSessh (talk) 17:27, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Sesshoumaru isn't anything, as far as has been stated. "Lord of the Western Lands" is a very, very pervasive fan-made title, but it is still fan-made (I've unsuccessfully argued for the removal of that article before, due to it being pure fanon, but it was decided that even though nothing in the series supports it, nothing in the series explicitly says otherwise, either (I beg to differ), so due to its pervasiveness in the fandom, it gets to stay). So, I hereby present my evidence that "Lord of the Western Lands" is not a canonical concept: :1. Chapter 499: After Sesshoumaru learned that his father had intended for Tenseiga to be re-absorbed by Tessaiga, he commented bitterly "父上はなにひとつこの殺生丸に遺す気はなかった…　ということか。" (Lit: "Meaning that... Father had no intention of leaving me, Sesshoumaru, a single thing."). This implies that Tenseiga, and Tenseiga alone, is all Sesshoumaru inherited from his father. No land, no title, no followers, nothing but the sword. :2. Chapter 12: The sticker of a line, which is probably the one you mentioned above, came from Kaede, stating: "おぬしの父は、西国を根城にしていた化け犬であったと聞くが…" ("I heard that your father was a giant dog who was based in the Western Province"). "根城" ("nejiro") is the killer word here. It literally means "main castle", to which people might be quick to say "aha, he had a castle, he must have been a lord!", but let's not be too hasty. Let's pull the whole phrase, "西国を根城にしていた" ("Saigoku wo nejiro ni shiteita"). This, wholly literally, translates as "made the west country into a main castle". He obviously didn't literally turn the country into a castle, so this must be used figuratively. But how figuratively? A good rule of translating is that if you're not sure about a piece of grammar, Google it and find other sentences that use the same structure in a different context. The Japanese dictionary Kotobank gives some helpful examples of how the phrase "____ wo nejiro ni" is used. The first is "町はずれの旅館を根城に取材を進める" ("We will be covering the event from the inn outside of town"). The second is "このビルを根城にして商売をする" ("We'll do business using this building as our headquarters."). The general pattern is that "___ wo nejiro ni" means using a place as the main hub of your operations, but not necessarily ruling or owning it. :3. Episode 162: This is probably the Jaken line you were referring to. I don't have the dub handy, so I don't know how this came across in English, but in Japanese, Jaken is fantasizing about Sesshoumaru becoming the ultimate youkai, building an empire, and declaring Jaken its Prime Minister (while Sesshoumaru reigns as emperor). I don't think this was intended to be taken as a statement of fact concerning Sesshoumaru's ultimate goals. :4. I don't have a Japanese copy of the profile books handy to cross-reference what it originally said, but the English version's profile of Inuyasha's father describes him as "He was a dog demon whose den was in the west country." Again, no mention of ruling. :5. Rumiko Takahashi stated in the Vol 7. interview in Shounen Sunday's Mangaka Backstage that when asked if Sesshoumaru lives anywhere, "巣があるのか？　そんな感じもしない。" ("Does he have a home? I don't get that feeling."). This is inconsistent with the idea that Sesshoumaru is a lord of anything. :6. Episodes 75-77: Inuyasha's father is only ever referred to as "Inu no Taishou" by the Panther Tribe. If they address Sesshoumaru by something other than his name, it's "Son of the Inu no Taishou". If Sesshoumaru had his own title, it seems like they would have used it, seeing that they weren't shy about referring to his father by his title (which was not "Lord of the Western Lands"). :7. If "Lord of the Western Lands" was canon, it would have an equivalent Japanese term. No such term exists. :So, that's what I've got for my side. I contend that "Lord of the Western Lands" is a fan-made construct with extremely far-reaching spread in the English-speaking fandom, but is not supported by the manga or anime. Fast Moon (talk) 01:35, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hello there, we haven't spoken so I would like to introduce myself; I'm Evan, or you can call me Shmevan. I see that you're one of the admins here which basically means that you're one of the ones who is in charge around here, heh. You've all done a really good job with this wikia; I only joined this wikia a few months ago but I've been checking it and editing on it almost daily since then, and gradually the content of this wikia has gotten better and better. Anyway, aside from wanting to introduce myself, I also wanted to tell you that I noticed that you had once erased all of those gifs/pictures at the bottom of the Shikon no Tama article, and they've subsequently been re-added. Well I decided to put all of those images into a scroll box to try to make the article look a little bit neater. However, if you feel that those images and gifs should not be in the article at all then feel free to erase them and the scroll box if you'd like, or you can let me know if you don't want them and I can erase them for you. I just wanted to let you know; I look forward to speaking with you in the future! Super Shmevan (talk) 01:51, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Evan, hope you don't mind me replying to this comment. Suzaku and Rowan had discussed the issue and they had decided that galleries should not be used in articles (link) :) Ryoga (talk) 05:18, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ryoga :) Certainly, there is no problem with you replying, I'm actually glad you did. But thanks, I'll go ahead and just delete the pictures and that scroll box as well; to tell you the truth I didn't much care for all of those pictures anyway, they seemed rather pointless and redundant and honestly I think that those images and gifs seem more suited for someone's Tumblr account rather than this encyclopedic wikia. I just wanted to make sure I let someone know what I was up to, and I didn't want to inadvertently go against any of the policies or formatting on this wikia, since I'm a relative newcomer. Anyway, thanks again Ryoga; I imagine I'll speak with you again relatively soon. :D Super Shmevan (talk) 06:05, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome Evan. Actually those images should be deleted per our policies (I hope an admin takes care of it) and I'm sure we'll talk again, soon :) Ryoga (talk) 15:57, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Talk:Saiten Hi. There's been a discussion taking place over the past two days as to whether or not the character page for Saiten should be renamed. Admin Suzaku has officially declared the matter closed, pending either clarification from an official source or further discussion involving more participants. Because you are an admin, and your opinions carry more weight, I was hoping you might join the discussion and offer your imput. (Talk:Saiten) Thank you, Damaijin (talk) 01:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Daimyō-kai Hi, Rowan! We're planning on having another daimyō-kai next week, preferrably at 10PM (EST) on Friday, May 10. I know you've been away for awhile, but I just wanted to let you know, in case you wanted to attend.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Art Removal Please have this user http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dollydolphin987 reove any arts realted to this page http://giovannag.deviantart.com. Please remove this picture http://images.wikia.com/inuyasha/images/1/1f/Half_Demons_%289%29.jpgand anything else related to this DA users page http://giovannag.deviantart.com/art/Don-t-Leave-me-8543684 This artist has said many times she does not want her arts posted elsewhere Since this was an art not asked by the original artists for permission it should not be uploaded don this wikia site or any other arts that are under her name http://giovannag.deviantart.com Remove it ASAP this is considered art theft.